Heartbeat
by Rainnboots
Summary: A few moments between Carlos and his son, Jude. Future!BTR


**Author's Note:** Back again! So yesterday, I was thinking to myself about how stinking adorable babies are (because I just love and adore them). Then, a little while after that, I started thinking of Carlos and how stinking adorable he is (because really, _he's stinking adorable_). Then, a little while after _that, _I started thinking about how incredibly stinking adorable a baby and Carlos would be _together, _and thus, this little ficlet was born. Totally unconnected to anything I've ever written, don't ever see myself expanding upon this at all. Carlos is probably twentysomething in this, is in a relationship (dating/married to some girl; pick whichever one you like), and has a little son, about 4-5 months old. Quick shout out to my bro, **Sum1cooler,** just because. Thanks for always being that much cooler and leaving me amazingly long and detailed reviews. Your writing's really coming along and it's really great to see you progress in your stories. You're awesome. :) Okay, that's all. Hope you all enjoy! As always, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: **Any recognizable names and/or places are the property of their respective owners.

**Warnings:** Seriously adorable times lay ahead — prepare yourself accordingly.

* * *

><p>Carlos ears perked, head turning slightly to the side, eyes still on the computer screen. Had he really heard it? Probably not; just a sleep cry. Nothing to—<p>

Nope, that was definitely a wide-awake cry.

Carlos pushed himself away the table, sprinting across the small apartment and into his bedroom, making his way to the crib in the corner. He bent at the waist, making quiet shushing noises as he gathered the tiny, flailing bundle in his arms.

"Hey now," Carlos whispered. "You don't gotta shout; I'm right here. Don't want to wake up your mom, now, do you?"

Carlos let his eyes roam to the bed on his left, smiling at the misshapen lump of blankets and limbs lying diagonally across the mattress.

"Oh, Love," he said affectionately, shaking his head as he passed. He took hold of the door knob, baby crying in his ear, and shut it silently behind him.

"Jude, seriously, that's my ear," said Carlos, shifting the baby, Jude, a little further down his shoulder. "Now what's up? You're awake for two seconds and you start screaming? You have a bad dream or something?" Carlos patted the baby's back, pulling off the tiny hat covering his head, tossing it on the couch, and running his hand over the small tuft of hair. He turned his head, nose pressed against the baby's neck, and took in a deep breath. He turned his nose away almost instantly, pulling a face.

"I think I found your problem: You smell like day-old baby spit up," said Carlos. He moved towards the coffee table, grabbing a set a baby clothes from the top of a folded pile of laundry. "How's a nice, warm bath sound, huh? I'll even put extra bubbles in it this time..."

Carlos turned off the faucet and stripped Jude down, tossing his old clothes into the dirty clothes hamper and his diaper into the trash. He laid Jude down on the folded beach towel soaking at the bottom of the tub, taking a large, wet, wash cloth and laying it over Jude's front, keeping him warm. Carlos smiled down at the baby.

"Feel better now, big guy?" he asked, patting Jude lightly on the stomach. Jude pulled on the edge of the wash cloth covering his chest, attempting to pull it into his mouth. Carlos laughed, pulling out a bottle of kids' shampoo and squirting a small amount into his hand. He lathered on Jude's hair, using the bubbles to spike his hair up.

"Hey, you look like your uncle Logan!" Carlos smiled. Jude paused for a moment, studying his father, before kicking his legs and splashing at the water. Carlos turned his face, a few drops of water hitting his face.

"You want to be a swimmer when you grow up?" asked Carlos, lathering a bit of soap on a tiny sponge, moving the wash cloth covering Jude, and gently scrubbing the baby clean. Carlos cupped his hand, rinsing the shampoo from Jude's head.

"All clean," said Carlos, swiping a bit of soap from Jude's forehead. "Let's get you dressed, shall we?"

Carlos pulled the plug on the drain, rising to grab a towel from the rack. He pulled the wet wash cloth off of Jude and picked him up, wrapping him in the towel. He flicked on the heat fan, hoping to retain any heat they'd trapped in the bathroom, and set the baby on the floor. Carlos knelt in front of his son and diapered the baby, slathering a bit of lotion onto his palms and rubbing it over Jude's skin. Jude instantly began to wail.

"Oh, mi amor, I know, it's so cold, but I've got to put some lotion on you," said Carlos. "I don't get why, since your skin's already so soft, but you know how your mom is."

Carlos grabbed a light green onesie from the counter, snapping Jude inside, then helped him into a pair of white-and-grey striped sweatpants. He picked Jude up and held him close, rocking back onto his heels, and stood up. He ran his hand up and down Jude's back, over his arms, trying to warm him up.

"You know what'll calm you down?" asked Carlos. "A nice bottle. You hungry, buddy? Growing so fast, you must be. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll get you something to eat."

Carlos walked towards the kitchen, Jude clawing at his neck, crying into his ear.

"Careful now, Jude, that's my flesh your talons are cutting into," said Carlos, pulling his head back as he moved Jude's hand away from his neck. He patted Jude's back again, chuckling gently as Jude let out a paticularly loud cry. "_Dios mío_, mi amor, take a breath. You're going to wake up the neighbors."

Carlos made quick work of fixing a bottle, measuring out the water and formula and popping it in the microwave for a few seconds. He rubbed Jude's back, making a small lap around the kitchen, bouncing as he walked. The microwave dinged and he pulled out the bottle, screwing on the top, and made for the couch. He sat in the corner, laying against the arm rest and propping Jude's head up on his elbow. Jude pulled eagerly at the bottle with his tiny hands, latching his mouth around the top and beginning to drink. Carlos smiled.

"That hungry, huh?" he said, stretching out his pinky finger and running it along Jude's jawline. Jude's eyes slipped closed and Carlos let his head rest back against the couch, shutting his eyes, as well. His arm grew tired after a minute and he blinked his eyes, shifting positions so Jude's head was cradled in his hand, holding the baby out parallel to his legs and leaning over slightly so they were face-to-face. Their eyes locked for a moment, brilliant cobalt blue meeting dark brown, when Jude suddenly sputtered, a bit of milk leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Carlos pulled the bottle away, swiping the liquid from Jude's face, and moved the baby up to his shoulder. Jude curled his fingers around Carlos' shirt collar, tiny, shivering whimpers emerging.

"It's alright, it's alright, just tried to swallow a little too much at once. Happens to me all the time," said Carlos, shaking his head. He began to rub soothing circles on Jude's back. "It's alright, mijo, I've got you."

Carlos paused, hand frozen in mid-circle, momentarily taken aback at how easily the word had rolled off his tounge. He felt his heart flutter in his chest.

Mijo. Mijo. _My son._

He smiled, leaning his head gently against Jude's. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of shampoo and lotion and _his son_, Jude. He shifted Jude in his arms, picking up the bottle, but Jude resisted when Carlos held it to his mouth, stretching his arms out to Carlos' chest, asking to be held.

"A nap already? You've been awake all of twenty minutes!" said Carlos. But Jude stretched his arms all the more, scrunching up his face, screwing his eyes shut. Carlos sighed, feigning annoyance. "_Okay_, I'll cuddle you to sleep. What a chore."

Carlos squeezed Jude tightly.

"Just kidding," he whispered, planting a kiss on the baby's ear, "I'd hold you forever."

Using one hand, Carlos adjusted the pillows on the couch, reclining back on the cushions, feet stretching all the way to the opposite end. He adjusted Jude on his chest so the baby's head was in the crook of his head, the rest of his body sprawled down Carlos' torso. Carlos halted his breathing, stilling his body, waiting.

There, beating on his chest, was Jude's heartbeat. His _son's_ heartbeat, right against his own.

Carlos smiled and shut his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep with his son, completely content.

* * *

><p>Reviews? Anyone? Anyone? ...Bueller?<p> 


End file.
